Who does Abb need?
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: This is my take on what happened at the end of the episode 'Borderland'.  Warning contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

Who does Abby need?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Will contain spanking.

Thanks to all my readers, Thanks to Chelsea1234 for helping me make these attempts at writing presentable.

Author note:

This is my take off on what transpired in the basement during the episode 'Borderland'. I felt that Gibbs was upset that Abby even had to ask how he felt about her. This is my fiction of the following days after the basement. As we have seen in this season in the episode 'Cracked', Abby can become very committed and she does have a temper and locking herself in her lab was a little fit. Italics are quotes from episode.

Ch1. Fairytales?

Abby had trudged over to Gibbs house, dreading the impending conversation that she knew she had to have. She was in a state of mental shock, everything she had thought to be certain was now shaky. Gibbs. Her Gibbs did not do this, but there was only one way to find out, and that was to confront the person of all this duress.

Making down the steps, she stopped halfway, waiting for Gibbs to acknowledge her presence. After an indelicate dance of back and forth banter, it came down to the nitty gritty. Abby had to ask the set of questions that had troubled her all day today.

"_What do you want me to say, Abby?" Gibbs asked, exasperated at this game they were playing._

_Abby pleadingly said, "I want you to tell me that I have been like a daughter to you…"_

Gibbs face read like a book, after all he had done for her, how could she think anything less of him and his feelings towards her. He let her continue on, not really paying attention to the rest of her words until his ears heard something he thought he would never hear from his Abby... Doubt.

_And that you are going to love me no matter what?" Abby asked with a pain in her voice and a tearing of her heart._

Gibbs was stunned speechless. He had never thought that his past would come back to haunt him so bad, and that it would destroy one of the best things in his life. He contemplated in his mind, all the joys his team or better yet, his family have given him over the past 8 years. He flashed back to helping Tony fight the plague, helping Tim stand up for himself when accused of shooting a officer, helping Ziva realize that she has a father in him and helping Abby feel secure after two attempts on her life. What Gibbs did not realize is that Abby had taken this silence as an acknowledgement that he did not agree with her.

Abby stood still, tears in her eyes. Sensing that Gibbs had to think about what she just asked made her realize that this whole family dynamic they had going on their team was just a fairytale. She should have known it was too good to be true. Turning fast, she ran up the steps and out the door. Ignoring the running steps after her and Gibbs yelling her name Abby jumped into her hearse, pealed out of Gibbs driveway and just drove_._

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Who does Abby need?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Will contain spanking.

Thanks to all my readers, Thanks to Chelsea1234 for the guiding hand.

Ch2. I need no one!

Gibbs had been snapped out of his trance by the sound of those heavy boots running up the stairs. "Abby! Abby! Wait !" Gibbs had run up the steps, yelling her name, hoping she would stop. But, instead he saw her leave his driveway like a bat out of hell. Sitting on the stoop, he put his head in his hands and wondered what would happen now?

Gibbs turned and walked into his house, sat on the couch and tried to call Abby. He tried several times with no answer, now he was getting mad. No matter how upset she may be, she should know better that to not be unreachable! Thinking that it would be better to cover all his bases for contact with her, he called the next closest person to her.

"Tony, yeah it's me. Listen have you heard from Abby?"

"No, boss. Why? Is something wrong? Should I be worried?" Tony asked over the phone.

"Don't know yet. Abby and I were having a little conversation and she mistook something I said, or more like didn't say, the wrong way and she flew out of here before I could correct myself." Gibbs said with a sense of urgency. He knew that when Abby was this upset, all bets were off the table of what she would do.

"Is that all?" Tony asked, having a gut feeling there was more, but not wanting to pressure Gibbs.

"Well, between us, we were discussing our little team family, she asked me a question that caught me off guard."

"What question boss?" Tony pressed hoping to get a better understanding of Abby's mindset.

Gibbs realized he needed to let Tony know part of the truth if he wanted his help, and Gibbs knew Abby would at least keep big brother updated. "She asked if I thought of her as a daughter, and would I love her no matter what."

"Well, that was a simple question, right? I mean, I know you are a man of few words, but a yes is only one word. Boss?" Tony wondered if Gibbs was still there since he had not answered him.

"Well, actually Tony, I never got the answer out. When she asked me it caught me off guard and then I started thinking of all the ways you guys have been a family to me and… well, my hesitation was read as a denial and she ran out the door and left."

"You didn't try to stop her! " Tony said loudly.

"Tony! I did, she was gone before I got out the door. Listen, the reason I called was to say that I have tried to call her over and over and she's not answering the phone. Will you try to call, and if you do get her, tell her to call me. She knows not to be unreachable, I think she is avoiding me on purpose."

"Sorry, to say this boss, but ..ya think? You know how she gets when she gets her feelings hurt."

"I know Dinozzo, that is why I'm trying to get her? I need to explain, but she won't give me a chance. You know how I feel like you are all my kids…. and Tony..SIGH…I can't lose another daughter."

Tony realized just how upset Gibbs was and just how bad this was hurting him. "On it boss. I will let you know as soon I hear from her." Tony hung up and tried to call Abby, but she was not answering his calls either. Deciding to step up the pressure, Tony left Abby a brief message. "Hey, Abs, it's Big Brother here. Listen Dad, has called you many times with no avail. Now I've tried and you're not answering my calls. Listen just give me a heads up that you're ok and I will leave you alone for a while. Love ya lil' sis." Tony hung up, hoping that when she heard this message, she would realize that her family was still intact.

Abby was crying and so distressed that she hadn't realized that she had driven for over an hour. Seeing a 24hr diner, she stopped, tried to clean up her face as much as possible and went in to order something to eat. She had lost her biological father years ago, and now she had lost her other father.

After eating her veggie burger and fries, Abby was no longer hurt, she was mad. "How dare HE treat me like his child all this time! All the trying to please him, keeping out of trouble and being safe, just to find out that I'm nothing! Well, you just wait and see Special Agent Gibbs! I am nothing to you now! " Abby yelled out in her car, venting the pain and frustration where no one can hear. Abby knew that she needed to do one thing and then she was gone. Picking up her cell that she had turned to silent, she noticed that she had 15 missed calls. Scrolling through the list she saw at least 10 from Gibbs. "Feeling guilty now are we huh?" She saw 6 messages, 5 from Gibbs and 1 from Tony. Listening back to the messages, she heard the pleading and pain in Gibbs voice, asking her to call him and at least let him explain. The last message from Gibbs was no longer the pleading Gibbs, but Dad Gibbs, demanding she give him a call or else. "Or else what Big Bad Wolf?" Abby said out loud. Then she listened to Tony ask for her to at least check in. "OK, Tony, I will check in and that is it! Maybe later."

Abby decided then and there that she was going to "run away", at least for a little while. If Gibbs didn't want a family, then she did not have to answer to anyone for her actions! She was going on a little cross region journey!

Abby did not want to risk Gibbs or Tony being at her house, so she stopped at a local general store and bought new clothes, and necessities. Time to head off!

It was now the early hours of the next day and Gibbs had went to NCIS to see if Abby would come there. He knew that if she was serious in her hurt, she would come to work and act like he was nothing to her. She would keep her feelings out of it and work as if nothing had transpired. He knew that she would never jeopardize her job so when 0800 came and still no word from Abby, Gibbs was now getting pissed. Unless she had had an accident and was unable to answer them, he knew that she now just in one of her tantrum moods.

"McGee, check all the local hospitals within a 200 mile radius to see if any Jane Does have been admitted. Ziva, check the local leos and see if there have been accidents involving a hease." Gibbs barked out as soon as he reached his desk.

"On it boss, wait a minute, a hearse?  
" Ziva asked.

"Wait, Gibbs is something wrong with Abby? " McGee asked with a sense of fear in his voice.

"Don't know yet? AS soon as you two get to doing your jobs, I'll have a better idea." Gibbs said as he tried her number again, but still no answer. "Abigail, you have 1 hour to call me or else you will regret it!" Gibbs said as he slammed the phone down. Looking over his desk he eyed each agent to see what their inquiries had found.

"Boss, no ERs or morgues are reporting any Jane Does or Abigail Scuitos? What, I had to check?" McGee said as he saw Ziva's eyebrows rise at the mention of morgue.

"Gibbs, I found no accidents involving hearses either. What's next?" Ziva asked, a little unsettled that her lil'sis was out there, who knows where and alone.

Abby got back in the car and started driving, she drove for another 2 hours and when she felt tired, she stopped at a cheap motel and rented it for a brief one night stop. No way did she want to get caught, she was going to make sure that Gibbs knew she did not need anyone. Especially him!

Thanks to all keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Who does Abby need?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Will contain spanking.

Thanks to all my readers, for the great reviews! And to those who complain of adults getting treated like kids, I posted a warning, if you don't like don't read.

Abby was restless all night long, all she could do was try to go to sleep, but her mind was in overdrive. Laying in the bed she started rationalizing to herself why she was here. " All I did was ask a simple question, It wasn't like I asked him to diagram a molecule or even open a zipfile. It shouldn't have been that hard. Well, he will just see how it feels!" Abby then grabbed her phone and sent one text to Tony and then cut her phone off. Abby returned to her bed, turned over and crammed the pillow in her face, silencing a scream. After finally dozing off for a few hours, Abby awoke to the light peaking in through the thin curtains. Hopping in the shower, she dressed, and went over to the table where she had laid out her jewelry and her phone. She had cut the phone off, she knew how good McGee was at tracking people just by their cell phone and she was not ready to go home.

BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZ!

Abby's phone vibrated as she cut it on, there was now multiple messages from her whole 'family.' First was Ziva.

"Abby, hey, well this is Zi, come on. Please just let us know if you are OK? We are all worried about you! I mean, Abby, you know as well as any of us that Gibbs loves us all as a family. I mean, look what he has done to help even me. I have doubted him, hated him at times and …..I have even betrayed him, and yet he had never stopped loving me like a daughter. There is no way, whatever you have done or would have done could ever make his stop. PLEASE! I Miss my lil' sis. Well Bye.."

Obviously, they had sent these messages before they received her text. Abby had teared up as she listened to Ziva's open honesty, and that was one thing that Ziva was not good at. Next was McGee.

"Abby, Abs, hey listen if you get this, please just let us know that you are ok? Just a brief text..something. Jethro, the dog, can tell that you are gone. He has destroyed two of my blankets. Ok, Abby I get it. Gibbs hurt you, but do you think that he did it on purpose? Did you even let him explain? He loves us too much to do that. I mean look, most people would have never picked some one of my physical build and total lack of field experience to be on a MRCT. But he did, and it is with his guiding hand that I am proud to be one of his….sons. Well, just drop something to let us know that you are alive. Miss ya, sis."

Abby now had tears rolling down her face. Maybe she should just let Gibbs explain, she did leave fast. Now Tony's voice played from her phone.

"Hey Abs, it's me again. Listen , I know you are pissed off as hell at what Gibbs did , or should I say didn't do. But the man is totally beside himself with fear and worry. He is afraid that something bad has happened to you. I mean, to give you an idea of just how afraid he is, he told me, and I am quoting him 'I can't lose another daughter.' Does that seem like someone that doesn't think of you and love you. I am begging you for him and me. Just let us know that you are ok. I need my lil' sis."

Abby now collapsed into the rickety chair. "Obviously not built by Gibbs." She laughed. She stopped laughing as soon as she heard the next message. "Oh, crap, I forgot what I texted last night."

Abby flashed back to just how upset she still was last night and what she had sent. She had sent I'M NOT DEAD SO KISS THIS ! Now the feeling of anger was now replaces with a sense of fear. Abby knew she could not stay gone, she knew that just listening to her 'siblings' pleas that she really did have a family. Now she just had one more problem, she knew that had to face one very pissed Gibbs, Dad. Abby now stood to start packing what little things she had and it was then that she heard the last message play.

"Abigail. I am not a man of many words, I would think that after 8 years you would know that.." Abby froze and walked over to the phone on the table and just stared as she listened to the comforting voice of Gibbs pour out his heart. " The truth is…. I'm sorry….When you asked me those questions, the lack of response from me that you took as doubt and uncertainty was not that at all. When you asked me if I loved you like a daughter, I was hurt that you even had to ask me and then to ask me if I would love you no matter what, I started thinking about this family and how we all love each other. Then you left before I could explain. Abby….. After Mikel, I thought you knew that I would do anything to protect you. Last night, I went down in the basement and started thinking. ….. I had a family and I lost it. I never thought I would ever have another chance. Then…. I met this strange, yet loving Goth who taught me it was never too late to 'adopt' kids as long as I opened my heart. Abs, you lost your father when you were young, so there are areas that you still may need fatherly guidance, and I want to be the one to do that. I want to be the one to guide you, correct you and love you no matter what. That is what Dad's do. We do not become a dad only when times are good, it is sticking with your child through the bad times that make this father-daughter bond so strong. I never got to develop a long term one before, I want to with you and Ziva. Sniff! I love you lil'girl."

Abby stood speechless, she could tell from the tone of his voice and the last sniff that Gibbs had been crying. She had never meant to hurt him really. The mascara from her freshly applied makeup was now running down her face. Could she ever face him again?

There was one last message, it was from Tony,

"Abigail Scuito, how dare you send that message to us? Oh you think you are funny, you just wait until Dad gets you! I have never seen Gibbs turn so many shades of red and purple. You wanted to test your good ol' pops, you wanted to know if sees you as a daughter and that he would love you no matter what, hate to tell you but he is going to pass with flying colors. Well, you may get a few pops if you get my drift. Oh well, I figure I will see you soon. Thanks for the laugh and we love ya!"

"Oh, I am so dead!" Abby muttered as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out the door. " I just need to give him a couple of days to calm down, that is all. I don't know if a couple of days will do it." She was so caught up in her own internal voices that she did not see person leaning against her car. She walked up to her door and finally realized who was there when she saw the scruff toes of his workboots. Slowly looking up, she stared into the face of her 'dad'.

"Nope, need longer than that if you are thinking of running again." Gibbs said in his soft yet stern dad voice.

"Gibbs, wait.. how…" The impact of what he had confessed to her in his message and the feeling of security that he was here hit her hard. Abby threw her arms around him and held on as if her life depended on it. She was crying so hard she could hardly form a complete sentence. "Did…Did… you…really…." Abby leaned her head up and looked into his eyes for any sense of doubt. All she saw was love.

"Yep, every word. I think we need to continue this on in your room." Gibbs said as he tossed her bags into the back of his car and guided her back into her room.

Gibbs sat her down on the bed and then sat beside her. He took her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "I am sorry that you ever doubted me."

"No, Gibbs, you can't break your own rules."

"They're my rules, I can break them when I feel like it is justified, and now it is. I think the world of all my 'kids'. I was caught off guard. Abby, I only have one question. Why? Why would doubt my feelings for you?" Gibbs asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

Abby heard that quiver and knew that she had hurt Gibbs also. "Because….dad….. what I found in my results has bad, bad repercussions. It will be me that puts you in jail. How could I live with myself knowing that I did that." Abby said as tears streamed down her face.

Gibbs gently wiped the tears off her face. "Shhhh! Little one, you did nothing, it was all me. I was so distraught over my loss, I let my anger guide me. This will all work out. Don't doubt it for one minute." Gibbs tried to reassure her. He pulled her tight to his chest and ran his hand down her back. Gibbs let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked as she composed herself. She tilted her head up to see no more tears in his eyes, but a gleam of humor.

"I was just thinking how much this reminds me of a time that Kelly thought she was going to run away." Gibbs replied.

"What, why would she do that? " Abby was perplexed, she always had a hard time ever imagining Kelly ever doing anything wrong.

"She wanted to go to a friend's house, Shannon had said no. She thought she would play us off each other, but I was not falling for it. I said no also. She then stomped off and said that she hated us."

"Oh, Gibbs she didn't mean it, she was just upset at the moment." Abby said as it if trying to soothe an old sore.

"Oh, I know that. You see, even when the kids may doubt just how much their dads love them, us dads never quit loving them." Gibbs now held Abby away from him so he could look her face to face.

Abby felt a change in this conversation, no longer were they talking about just Kelly. She knew he was now talking about her. Taking a big gulp, Abby asked the one question that needed to be answered. "What happened next?"

"Well, she grabbed her my little pony purse and while her mom and I were cooking dinner, she snuck out the front door and left a note that said that she was going to find a mom and dad who loved her."

Abby couldn't help but giggle at such an innocent note. "And?"

"After Shannon read it and was ready to call the police, I calmed her down and assured her that Kelly was probably just in the backyard. I knew that she was afraid of the dark so she would not venture far. Sure enough, I found her huddled behind a woodpile."

"Oh, I bet you were glad that you were right." Abby said nervously. "I bet you just hugged her and loved her and reassured her that you did love her, right?"

"Yes, Abs, once I saw her the relief that flooded me was overwhelming. Shannon hugged her until she stopped crying, but there was still some unfinished business to take care of. My fear of never seeing her was replaced with an anger that she would try to run away in the first place. She could have been hurt." Gibbs said as he knew what Abby was hinting at.

"Oh."

"Oh, yeah. As much as I wanted Kelly to know that we loved her no matter, I had to let her know that she can not just run off just because something does go, or answer they way she wants instantly."

"So did you.."

"Yep. I did."

"Are you.."

"Yep, I am… It was the same feeling when I saw your hearse here. The relief that you were ok was soon replaced with the anger of knowing that you did something that could have put your life in danger. You purposely ignored us and then to top it off, you sent that text. Well guess what?" Gibbs was now in full dad mode.

Abby bit the bottom of her lip and tried to scoot away from him. "What?"

But Gibbs was too quick. He soon had her over his lap and he flipped up her skirt, leaving her underwear up for modesty. "Your text said to kiss this ass, well. I am going to kiss it, just in a different way." Gibbs started raining SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK upon her upturned ass.

"OWWW! OW! OK! Dad I get it!" Abby wailed.

"You want me to tell you that you are like a daughter to me, you aren't just like a daughter, you are my daughter." Gibbs said as he kept up the relentless pace. Gibbs stopped spanking him with his hand and Abby took it to mean it was over. But Gibbs was not finished yet. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his handmade paddle.

Abby now looked back and saw the menacing paddle. "NO! Please…. I will be good, I won't do anything this stuOWWWW!pid! OWW! ARGH! "

Gibbs now started spanking from the top of her ass to the top of her thighs. He wanted to make sure this was a one time affair. He wanted her to feel this all the way home. SWAT SWAT SWAT! "You want to test how much I love you,, I love you enough to make sure you never decided to pull such a hair brained stunt again. Let people explain before you jump to conclusions." Gibbs finished with ten swats to each of her sit spots, making sure she would feel this for a while.

Abby was no longer able to talk, all she could do is pray that this ended soon. She knew she would never sit again. She noticed Gibbs had stopped and was now rubbing her back.

"SHHHHH! All over! " Gibbs gently shifted Abby so she was now laying on her stomach.

"Did…did…did… you…re..ree…really mean it?" Abby asked.

"Yep, I don't think of you like my daughter, you are my daughter. Don't forget it." Gibbs said as he pulled out his phone, hit one button and said " All clear."

Abby looked up at him, perplexed as to what was going on until she heard a knock on her door and Gibbs opened it to reveal Tony, Tim and Ziva walking in with their hands full of an assortment of danishes, donuts and coffee. She also saw Ziva give Gibbs the tall drink.

Gibbs approached the edge of the bed and pulled a chair over so Abby could drink her MEGA Caf-pow and eat some donuts with out sitting up.

Abby felt her bed dip from the added weight. She looked over her shoulder to see Tony, Tim and Ziva all sitting on the bed.

"You ok?"McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee I am ok."

"So Gibbs and you are all ok?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Zi, we are ok, and believe me when I say, don't test his daddy skills anytime soon." Abby said as she gingerly rubbed her still stinging backside.

"So, dad, let you know just how much he loves ya?" Tony asked with a edge of humor.

"OHHH, yeah Tony,, his hand and paddle reaffirmed his love. Listen, can one of you drive my hearse home. I don't feel like I can sit and drive all the way home."

"That's one of the reasons Gibbs brought us along, that and we were worried about you and wouldn't leave him alone unless we came." Ziva said as she stood and pinched Abby's leg.

"Just don't think you are going to lie down in the back seat, Abby. This long ride should help you remember that dads are dads for the good and the bad. Don't want you to forget it?"

"Don't cha worry dad! I know that one loud and clear now!" Abby said with a grimace, but also a happy heart.

END

Thanks for all those who follow this family saga. If anyone has any brainstorms for a new one let me know, I am runnign out of ideas. I will give you credit.


End file.
